


Снег

by TandMfan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Missing Scene, Other, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: В прошлое Рождество Годрикова Лощина утопала в снегах...В этом году снега не было совсем.(личный челлендж в дневнике по заявке про снег)





	Снег

Ариана любила снег.   
В прошлом году он выпал за пару дней до Рождества, и Ариана, вдоволь набегавшись по двору и ловя ртом падающие снежинки, надолго слегла с тяжелой простудой.

Мама заваривала ей какие-то травы и растирала грудь маггловскими снадобьями — волшебные ей совсем не помогали. Аберфорт растапливал камин так, словно вокруг дома образовалась арктическая пустошь и они рискуют насмерть замерзнуть, стоит им только приоткрыть окно. 

Эта духота, наполненная запахами травяных чаев, припарок, лекарств; нехитрые приготовления к празднику, украшения дома и елки, ворчание Аберфорта, тяжелые вздохи матери, надсадный кашель Арианы — все это было настолько бытовым, скучным и однообразным, что Альбус думал, что лучше бы он остался на Рождество в Хогвартсе.

Альбус наколдовал на оконном стекле в комнате Арианы морозные узоры. Она, закутавшись в плед, часами сидела у окна, водя кончиком пальца по белоснежным цветам, и радовалась, когда те распускались от ее прикосновения, а причудливый букет каждый раз менял свой рисунок. Альбус наблюдал за ней: в такие минуты она напоминала обычную девочку, здоровую, если не считать простуды. Последний год у нее почти не было приступов, но мама все равно постоянно тревожилась.

Все они, конечно, надеялись, что главная болезнь Арианы когда-нибудь отступит. Мама и Аберфорт внимательно следили за ее состоянием. Когда Аберфорт был в Хогвартсе, совы из дома и в дом летали почти каждый день, мама всегда писала ему об Ариане.

И в эти каникулы, каждый вечер за чаем, они тихо перешептывались, делились наблюдениями, строили планы на следующий день, месяц, на лето.

Альбус не участвовал в этих разговорах. Его лето и весь будущий год были распланированы четко и ясно, в них не было места для Годриковой Лощины, для семейных забот. Оставалось только пережить рождественские каникулы, окончить школу. А потом весь мир распахнется перед ним. График путешествия был намечен, письма известным европейским и американским волшебникам разосланы, подтверждения готовности встретить от многих из них — получены. 

В прошлое Рождество Годрикова Лощина утопала в снегах. Снег скрипел под ногами, лежал большими пушистыми шапками на крышах домов, на оградах, заваливал за ночь двери, так что по утрам, чтобы выйти из дома, приходилось сначала высовываться в окно и расчищать заклинанием дорожку…

В этом году снега не было совсем. 

Альбус шел по кладбищу мимо знакомых надгробий и памятников. Он не свернул на дорожку к могиле Певерелла, как всегда делал, оказываясь здесь ранее. О Дарах Смерти он старался не думать: ему Она свои дары уже принесла. Он мечтал о свободе — он ее получил. А то, что все пошло не по намеченному пути, так это он сам виноват.

Он остановился у двух могил. Присел, стряхнул ладонью сухие пожухлые листья с имен и дат. Вот их дом теперь, в котором больше не будет ни стонов, ни плача, ни смеха, ни запахов — не будет ничего, кроме холодного камня и невыносимого отчаяния, вымораживающего душу куда больше декабрьской стужи.  
Альбус попытался вспомнить голоса сестры и матери, их лица, но почему-то в его памяти они звучали уже неясно, словно в тумане.

Он не заметил, как кто-то подошел к нему сзади.

— Ох, Альбус! — услышал он голос Батильды. — Ты приехал!

Она была рада его видеть, но, похоже, немного смутилась. Альбус не стал касаться ее мыслей: там не было ничего такого, о чем он хотел бы знать. 

Он вежливо поздоровался.

— Как ты? Как Аберфорт? Может быть, что-то вам нужно, мальчики? 

Батильда дотронулась до его руки. Немного суетливый, сочувственный жест, который порой хуже удара. Альбусу стоило труда, чтобы не отшатнуться. 

— Спасибо, Батильда, у нас все хорошо. 

Сил говорить не было, смотреть ей в глаза тоже. Что он мог ей рассказать? Что они выставили дом на продажу? Но, скорее всего, Батильда и так об этом знает. Что с Аберфортом они не разговаривали и не виделись после той самой «неприличной сцены», как ее окрестили в газетах, произошедшей на похоронах Арианы?

Батильда не должна быть тут. Она навсегда должна была остаться в том жарком лете, пронизанном лучами яркого солнца, наполненном запахами свежескошенного сена, лилий и старых книг. 

В том лете, о котором нельзя думать. 

Она позвала на чай. Альбус вдруг всего на одну секунду мысленно перенесся в ее дом, пробежался глазами по книжным полкам, по подвешенным пучкам травы под потолком кухни, распахнутым окнам, по колдографиям на камине, с которых насмешливо улыбается тот, чей образ, в отличие от сестры и матери, не меркнет и не затуманивается. 

Он отказался от приглашения резче и жестче, чем собирался. 

Батильда еще пару раз участливо погладила его по рукаву мантии, грустно вздохнула над могилами, смахнула слезы с глаз, и как будто хотела еще что-то сказать, но Альбус остановил ее. 

— Не надо. Я справлюсь сам, все хорошо. С Рождеством!

Он кивнула, наколдовала на могилы венки из остролиста и пошла прочь.

Альбус остался, вслушиваясь, как затихают ее шаги. Он вдруг понял, что сильно замерз, и, несмотря на согревающие чары, его колотило, лицо горело, а глаза щипало, как при простуде. Он взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и на могильных камнях появился морозный рисунок диковинных цветов: длинные стебли обвили камни, один за другим бутоны раскрывались, опадали и распускались вновь.

Он посмотрел в темнеющее небо и прошептал еще одно заклинание. Из нависших темных облаков начал медленно падать снег.   
Альбус подставил лицо под белые крупные снежинки. Они моментально таяли, тонкие струйки растаявшей воды стекали вниз, попадали на губы. 

Этот снег был соленым на вкус.


End file.
